Today is the Day
by BerryWeasle
Summary: Lavi has had a long-time crush on Kanda, but has never known how to tell him. One day Lavi asks Kanda to train with him, what happens then? I did not make D. Grey Man. All credit goes to the original owners.


_Today's the day,_ Lavi thought, _Today's the day I tell Kanda how I really feel._ The red head stood in the doorway to the cafeteria and watched the dark, long haired exorcist eat his soba noodles as usual. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to work up the courage to walk inside the room and over to Kanda. He took a deep breath and let it out after before making his way over to the other carefully.

"Hey Yuu," Lavi said with his usual smile.

"I told you never to call me that," Kanda said back, his voice the usual tone it always was.

Lavi let out a small laugh, a slight blush coming to his cheeks hearing the man's voice. _If only Kanda talked more,_ he thought. Kanda looked up at Lavi, a little irritated that the red head had to watch him eat.

"What do you want, Lavi?" Kanda asked calmly.

"Hmm? Oh. Well…" Lavi shifted in his seat some, the blush growing a little darker, "I was wondering if you could do some training with me later."

Kanda sat there a moment before finishing his soba noodles and getting up, starting out of the cafeteria. Lavi groaned slightly and got up as well, following Kanda with his hands behind his head.

"Come on, Kanda. Who else can I train with?" Lavi asked with a small laugh.

"What about Allen? You two seem to get along just fine," Kanda answered as they left the room.

"Well, yeah but," the red head thought a moment, "Allen's on a mission."

Kanda let out a sigh.

"Fine," he said, "Where and when?"

"How about down in the city at around four? That way old Komui can't say anything," Lavi said with a smile.

Kanda only nodded in acknowledgment before walking off to his room. Lavi gave a cheeky smile before he was pulled away by Bookman.

"There you are," the older man said.

"Aww come on Gramps," Lavi protested as he was pushed and pulled down to the library.

"You still have much to learn for the day," Bookman said back.

Lavi groaned and went without argument, hoping time would pass quickly.

Kanda stood at the entrance of the Black Order waiting for Lavi. It was already past four and he had already gotten there a little early. A few minutes later, Lavi ran out of the entrance and nearly ran into Kanda.

"Hey watch it!" Kanda said, moving back some.

"S-sorry," Lavi said a little surprised and out of breath, "Gramps kept me in the library longer than I expected."

Kanda sighed and started off.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "let's just get this over with."

Lavi nodded and followed behind the exorcist, catching his breath as he did. They walked away from the city and into the woods where they could train without any interruptions.

"This good enough?" Kanda asked when he stopped in the middle of the woods.

"Yeah, this is great," Lavi answered with a smile.

"Well then let's get to it," Kanda was about to take out his sword when he felt something press against his lips. He blushed some before pulling away.

"The hell?!" Kanda asked, Lavi standing in front of him blushing deeply.

"Sorry Yuu. I just couldn't help it," Lavi said. "I've liked you for a long time and this was the only way to tell you."

"How many times do I have to say it? Don't call me-" Kanda was interrupted by Lavi pressing his lips against his again.

The long haired man blushed again but deeper this time and he didn't pull away either. Lavi pushed the man back against a tree, pinning him there and making Kanda let out a soft moan. Surprised, Lavi pulled back from the kiss and looked at the other.

"B-bastard," Kanda said, his cheeks a dark red, before pulling Lavi into another deeply passionate kiss.

Lavi slowly started undressing the two of them before their kiss was broken again. Their clothes were laid out on the ground for them to lay on before Lavi hovered over the other male with a soft smile. Kanda had an embarrassed look on his face as he gazed up at Lavi. The kiss was soon resumed and both of their minds blurred letting their instincts take over and do the rest.

"I love you," Lavi said softly after they had finished.

"Y-yeah," Kanda managed, "I think I do too."


End file.
